Why Am I Here?
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: AU Dumped in a mental hospital Raven meets the oddest people, who become her first friends... i'll change the genres later BBxRae RobxStar CyxBee Cy Victor Raven Raven BB Garfield Gar Star Kori Rob Dick Grayson
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Intro

The walls were a bright white I took notice. The room was small. It was a square. No books, no paintings, no decorations, nothing except white.

A small bed (Also white) with blue sheets was in the corner. The room had its own restroom, thankfully. The worst part about this was the building.

It wasn't too loud, or too quiet. There were lots of people. Everyone there was either scared of you or tried their best to ignore/ stay away from you.

Of course this was a mental hospital…

How did I get here? Well it wasn't right for me to be here, I was completely sane. But my parents thought otherwise.

My father, Trigon Roth, hates my guts and wants me dead but needs to keep up his solid image. Plus I am the only kid he has and the family business needs to go on. My mother, Arella Roth, loved me but was afraid of Trigon. He would beat us senseless if we didn't do something right.

I usually took the blame for my mother, wishing for her not to get hurt. After the beating, and after Trigon left, she would tend to my wounds.

I got beat a lot.

School was another reason why I got beaten. My grades were perfect but I always got into trouble because of my attitude or silent treatments. I was never allowed to stay out late and was expected to be home at a certain time.

I was to keep my distance from people.

My father had drilled that rule into my head. People were (clearly) clueless as to how my father was at home, in public he kept up his golden image.

Whenever I got a new bruise and the teachers would ask if I was alright (for I always got more than one, and they were big). I would reply with a Oh I'm just really clumsy or I hit a door.

Those teachers were real gullible.

I had no friends, for I was different, an outcast.

I had purple hair and eyes. My skin was almost grey and my lips were a dark grey. People usually kept there distance. For that I was grateful, that made the rules easier to follow.

When I got home I was expected to all the chores. Clean every room in the mansion and make dinner. I was an exceptional cook, but when my father actually ate dinner with us (Usually Saturdays and Sundays) I would be cooking all day. The perfect meal for the "perfect" person.

That was my life. In my free-time I would do my homework, eat, and, sleep.

I was sleep deprived but hid it. Anyways nobody really cared about my well being. Not even my own mother could stick up for me.

The reason I am here is because I had a suicidal episode. Nothing big. I have to see a therapist now. His name is :

Dr. Victor Stone

He is a tall, African American, bald, nice, and is going out with a nice girl named Beatrice. He calls her Bee. He is really kind to me. He asks me about my life and I lie.

That's all I know, I had been sent to him a month ago. Before I was dumped in this Hellhole.

I wonder what adventures I'll have here…

~!~

Hope you liked this nice little intro. I will introduce the others later…

Happy Super Bowl Sunday Everyone!

I cheer for both teams!


	2. Richard Grayson and Kori Anders

_**Review Reply**_

_**Okay I want to say something.**_

_**Someone's review made me laugh my ass of after I read it. Thank you! I needed it! Here it is:**_

_**BB's offiacal torturer2010-02-10 . chapter 1 **_

_**I get Vic being a doctor...Could you make BB be in the mental institue?**_

_**Me: Thank you! I laughed so hard ;D**_

_**Emily Snow12**__** 2010-02-09 . chapter 1 **_

_**Nice introduction! Can't wait for more! ;-)keep Writing!**_

_**Me: I will keep writing.**_

_**Beijiou Lenova**__** 2010-02-07 . chapter 1 **_

_**Please write more! There was such a good set up in the intro! It was fantastic in a very awesome way.~Beia**_

_**ME: Thanks, you were the first reviewer for this story.**_

_

* * *

_

I paced my room. Did it have to be so… utterly boring in here? You weren't even allowed to have books! Did they think I'd go insane and commit suicide with a damn book?!

I'd been here a total of 2 hours and 28 minutes. The dull blue clock on the wall kept going, tick tock. It was really annoying, especially when your in a really, really quiet room.

It was all I heard. Other than the screams of other insane people.

God I hope when it comes to visitor time my family doesn't come. I would be in a lot of shit if they did. Then I would be sent to Dr. Stone… again. He wanted me to call him Victor, so I do. But most the time I call him Dr. Stone or Dr. V.

My sessions were on Thursdays. He would always give 28 extra minutes. My favorite number.

"_**LUNCH!!" **_

That must be one of the nurses. I heard walking in the hall, my door was opened. "Ms. Roth, it's lunch time." I turned to the nurse. "I am Dr. Lenoir. I am your doctor, I hand out your pills." Oh great, just what I need, another person who thinks I could commit suicide any moment!

Lets give her pills so she can leave us alone!

I sigh and shuffle into the room that she points out. It's a large room, a soft blue color for the walls. Posters were all over the wall.

As I walked in I studied the people here.

A young man sat at a table by himself, eating his food while writing on a piece of paper. He had black hair, spiked, and sparkling blue eyes. They were beautiful.

A girl sat at the same table. She was chatting with him. She had emerald green eyes and red hair. She was skinny and I guess beautiful.

Another boy sat at a table. He had silver eyes, that were very pretty and sandy brown hair. He looked like he wanted to sit alone.

Those were the only people that caught my eye. I sat at the table with the girl and blue eyed boy. The girl turned to look at me and she stopped her eyes widening, as did the boys.

Now I know why they reacted that way, I had decided to cut my face up before I died. I wasn't really left alone at school. They would talk about me at school. A boy named Malcolm had asked me out.

I agreed. When we were at our made it to our one month anniversary I found that he was going out with another girl. I found him occupying himself with her. After that when he tried to explain he told me he only went out with me because of my pretty face.

When I got home, heartbroken, I ran to my room grabbing a pair of scissors and cut my face in several places. That is what sent me to Victor.

"Hi I am Kori! What happened to you? Will you be my friend?" She was smiling at me. "I guess. My name is Gem. I don't want to talk about it." My face probably scrunched up.

"Hi, my name is Richard Grayson. Sorry bout Kori. She really is a nice person" I snickered. He so liked her. I shook his hand.

One of the nurses came over and I flushed lightly.

"Ms. Roth, Ms. Anders, I need to make sure you 2 eat your meals." Did I mention I also had an eating disorder? Guess not. But did Kori have an eating disorder too?

"Oh I am not really hungry right now…" She said innocently and I sighed. I looked directly at the nurse.

"I am _not_ going to eat because I am _not_ hungry. I will eat lunch though." I got up from the table and left the room not wanting to meet the looks from my new friends. I closed the door to my room.

_I was missing Finals!_

Great. Just when I was going to get out of the hellish mess I was in!

At least they could only keep me here for 48 hours. Just 2 days.

No sweat!


	3. Gar, the Green Haired Oddball

Hey, you guys. Sorry about the late update. Let me clarify on the last chapter, she meant she was going to eat at Dinner, not at lunch because they would not let her skip a days worth of meals.

- linebreak

After the whole food-thing at lunch I realized that I had some time on my hands before art therapy, which was just a time when we were allowed to use any sort of artistic supply to express how we feel. Or some bullshit like that.

Trust me, it does not work. I hate psycho babble spit from the mouths of arrogant doctors with a degree from some preppy school.

Tracing the tiles on the floor, I slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor. I attempted to sleep, but failed, so now I guess I could just continue to sit here till therapy in an hour.

_Holy hell, no wonder why people here are crazy. They turn stark raving mad because there is nothing to DO._

An active Rachel Raven Gem Roth is a happy one.

By the time it was time for therapy I was seriously considering breaking out. Too bad that I was escorted to the art room or I might've gone through with my plan. When I got there, a few people were already in there. I knew that this class was small because, well, it was supposed to be a small class.

I spotted Kori, and Richard over in the far corner sitting at the same table, both painting. The mysterious silver eyed boy sat by himself near the door, sculpting some clay. Some guy I'd never seen before was talking with Dr. Stone, who worked here, and apparently monitored the art therapy.

On closer inspection I noted that the boy, about the same age as me, had green hair, and was easerly motioning to the paint.

"Paint is the shit, man!" He said as he gathered some in his arms. Dr. Stone smiled and continued talking to him.

"Gar, watch your language. And you do know that the paint is supposed to be for the patients, right? Though, I'm not going to be surprised if you tell me you actually are a patient." I could hear his smirk, as well as see it, as 'Gar' pouted.

I sat myself at the only table near the windows, and grabbed a blank piece of paper. Snagging, a mechanical pencil I started sketching something random.

So distracted, I didn't notice someone approaching until they had made themselves comfortable in the chair across from me. Looking up, I noticed it was Gar.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, and I took the time to get a closer inspection. He had forest green eyes, and peach skin. His green hair was shaggy, and reached just below his neck. He was mildly attractive, and had a toothy smile.

"What're you sketchin'?" He nosed. It was my turn to shrug. His mouth twitched upwards, amused.

"Well, I'll see you around. Dr. Stone is motioning for me." He got up, and I caught him muttering about being made to do 'some stupid lazy doctors work, this was not what I was hired for'. I stifled an amused snicker as he left, and continued the sketch.

Twenty minutes later when therapy was over, I left.

On the desk that I had left lie a picture that suspicously resembled the guy who'd left with Dr. Stone.


	4. Silver Eyes and Rubber Red

Hey, here is a new chapter for you guys

disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I wish.

~Line break~

Kori caught up with my after art therapy. With a megawatt smile the girl clasped my wrist with surprisingly strong, but bony, fingers.

"Hello Gem!" She sang. I blinked, how could someone in here be so cheerful? I wanted to pull my wrist away, but I did not wish to see this girl sad. It was almost a relief to see someone so cheerful.

"Hello, Kori." I said softly. Her smile got wider, and she practically dragged me down the hall.

"Oh friend Gem, I am so excited for our time outside! Today is the day of kick the ball!" I was thrown off by her wording before I realized she meant kickball.

"They let us play with a rubber ball? A hospital full of nutheads?" I murmured cynically. Her smile dimmed slightly at the mention of where we were. She paused in her dragging.

"Why should they not? Any way, it is fun! You will enjoy it!" Her smile returned brighter than before, and she dragged me to the courtyard.

"Are their teams, or do people just pick?" I asked. Kori looked thoughtful.

"I guess we just usually go with whatever side we want." I felt nervous, I was never picked for teams. Plus, I don't really know anyone here, who would want me on their team?

"I think I'll watch you guys." I whispered.

Kori paused, "If that is what you wish friend."

Kori joined Richard, who was also with a kid with red hair, a girl with pink hair, and the mysterious silver eyed boy. Richards face lit up at the sight of Kori, and his attention turned to her as they waited. The other team consisted of a short bald kid, a dark haired pale kid, a tall red head with a buzz cut, and a blonde with soft blue eyes.

"Hey you guys!" A voice called out from behind me. Turning, I saw the green haired guy. He must have finished what Dr. Stone had him do. I noticed him carrying a rubber redball. His eyes twinkled.

He stopped next to me, without my permission a light blush creeped up my neck. He flashed me a smile as he tossed them the ball.

"You guys know the rules! I'll be watching so play fair." He warned. Richard nodded, and bald kid rolled his eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Get going!" He shouted. Both teams started playing, and I watched them. Well, tried to. My eyes drifted to Gar every few minutes.

"How are you adjusting?" He asked suddenly, his eyes leaving the game to meet mine. Feeling shy, I avoided his eyes.

"Fine, I guess..." I said, shifting my feet. I looked up into his eyes.

"I know the feeling. I started here a couple weeks ago." He admitted, smiling. His eyes crinkled, and my stomach flipped a little. I smiled back.

"What do you do?" I queried. He turned to look at me.

"I'm here for my internship." He ran his hand through his hair, and smiled.

"Aren't you a little young?" I asked, surprised. He looked a little chagrin.

"I'm actually 18, I'm just short. I graduated from highschool when I was 14." His cheeks were red, and he turned his attention back to the game.

"You look like you're 16." I murmured. He chuckled.

"I get that a lot." He replied. One of the teams cheered as someone kicked the ball pretty far away. Gar frowned.

"I have to go get that…" I nodded, and he jogged to the ball. I stared after him. _He must be a genius or something like that_.

Even though I was 16, I was a senior; the school had allowed me to skip a couple grades after my test results. Once my father knew he got this weird look on his face, like he was _proud_ of me. That evening my mother and I went to bed without a single bruise. From then on, I swore to have the highest grades in the whole goddamn school.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Kori tugging on my sleeve. I noticed Gar was watching the others, ball in hand.

"Friend, my team has won!" She cheered, and I offered my congratulations.

"Times up!" Gar called, and with that everyone started to head inside. Kori waved at me, and ran to catch up with Richard. The silver eyed boy was walking past them, smirking, and suddenly our eyes made contact. He stared at me, with ill-disguised curiosity before turning away, and going down a different hallway.

_What was that all about?_

Looking at the clock I realized I'd been here for 9 hours and 12 minutes. Only about a day and two thirds left.

Tearing my eyes off the clock I realized that it was time for group therapy. I groaned, _great, stuck in a room full of people sharing their sob stories, just what I need_.


End file.
